My Heart's Dancin' All Over The Place
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: DEDICATED TO STARSIXTYNINE:: She can wrestle, she can sing, she can act, she can dance, also. And he was going to teach her how to love him. MattxOC
1. The Assistant

**My Heart's Dancin' All Over The Place**

**By: Madame Morrison**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Chantel Price belongs to StarSixteyNine.**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Fanfiction Post: Chapter Story**

**Pairings: MattOC, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Assistant**

**A/N: Gift to my girl, Chantel. :D **

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked me as I was fluffed my hair a little.

"Yep, just let me get my clipboard." I replied.

In a matter of minutes, I was going to debut on SmackDown. I was so freaking excited, I couldn't control it, but I did my best to restrain it. I was going to be managing a heel Diva, so I had to act like a heel Diva. I was probably going to mess up, though. I'm always a happy person, so I don't know how I'm going to be all mean, pissy and bitchy. Okay, just keep focus. Cheerful thoughts, Chantel. Don't freak.

Victoria turned from the mirror to me. We were in her locker room.

"So you know your lines?" she asked.

"Well, I'm kinda forgetful." I confessed to her. "But I figured since I'm gonna be carrying this clip board basically everywhere I go, I clipped them onto here.

"Good idea, just make sure you keep it close to you. Don't let the camera see it." she advised me.

"I know, I got everything set and ready." I said, positively, smiling some.

"Alright then, come on, chick."

**The camera focused on us. Victoria and I were pretending to be in a deep conversation with one another.**

**"You got her on the list?" she asked me.**

**"Yeah, she's there." I replied.**

**That's when Michelle McCool and Cherry walked into the scene, acting like they bumped into us.**

**"Hey there, Michelle. Where are you two off to?" Victoria greeted her long time, on-screen rival, mockingly.**

**"Oh, we were just-" Cherry began, but she was cut off as Victoria put a hand in front of her face. **

**She took my clipboard and waved in Michelle's face. "You see this?"**

**The taller blonde arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" **

**"My list. And you're on it." Victoria informed her. "I'm taking down every Diva on this roster. And once-and-for-all, I'm going to take _you down _... as well."**

**She acted as if she walked off, but actually got out of camera shot. I followed along.**

**"That's right, girls." I smirked, tapping Cherry on the cheek. "Have a nice day."**

Once the cameras were turned off, we all starting giggling.

"Oh hell, I can't ever get enough of that." Victoria laughed.


	2. Bickering

A/N: I apologize for the shortness.

Review.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bickering**

"Man, that was awesome. We should definitely hang out some time." I said, to Victoria.

"Totally, babe." the SmackDown Diva agreed. "You've got my cell, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, well call me whenever and we'll get outta here." she said.

"Alright, see ya."

* * *

I packed all my stuff up in my pink and black duffel bag. I had a house show that was coming up in a couple of days, so I figured I'd get some sleep in tonight.

I gathered up all of my things and started heading out the door. And that's when I heard someone screaming and yelling.

I made a face. Who was that?

"Matt, I'm sorry!"

"No, shut up, Ashley! I'm sick of your excuses! Just get your stuff and leave me alone!"

"But-"

"Go!"

I looked out of my locker room. Both ways. No one outside the right, but on the left, there was Matt Hardy and Ashley Massaro arguing. And well, I just wondered why. Matt looked pretty furious. And Ashley looked like she just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	3. Comfort

**Chapter Three: Comfort**

I walked out and over to Matt after Ashley left. I was afraid to even approach him, let alone talk to him. He looked pretty freaking pissed.

I tip-toed over to him, speaking softly. "Matt?"

"What!?" he erupted, impatiently and up-tightly as he turned around. Then as he realized that it was me, he lowered the tone of his voice. "Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

I knew he was only pissed off at Ashley and didn't mean it, so I let it go.

"You okay?" I asked him. "I heard yelling."

"Yeah, yeah..." he sighed. "I just had a fight with my girlfriend. Sorry if we bothered you..."

I waved it off. "No, no. It's okay. I just heard all kinds of comotion and was wondering what happened."

"She's just being her typical self. Oh well, no matter." he said. "Hey, aren't you the new girl?"

"Yeah, I'm Chantel Price." I introduced myself. I extended my hand.

"Matt Hardy." he shook it. "Nice to meet you. How long are you here for?"

"My contract states four years, but Vince could extend it if I do well."

"Well, it'll be a pleasure to work with you." he smiled. Ah, finally, seeing a flash of light after the drama.

"Thank you, you too, definitely." I smiled back. "It'll be an honor."

"Thanks, see ya!" he half-waved as he headed on his way.


End file.
